george_of_the_jungle_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mercenaries vs George (Alternate Version)
This is an alternate scenario of George's ordeal with Lyle's Mercenaries. After being mercilessly beaten, pleasured, and tickled, some pirates show up and take George for themselves as a "prize". Might include: *The Merc Leader beating George down *The mercenaries hungrily tickling him while talking about George having a perfect body *George getting punched in the gut several times by the Merc Leader *The Pirates taking George to their ship and having a large man overpower him and tickle him savagely while George is tied up *George tries to escape, but is beaten up and tickled in a fighting pit severely as a punishment *The captain ties George to a chair and has his shaven privates tickled, driving George insane as he laughs and begs for mercy *The big, muscular, bearded pirate captain taking George to his room and tickling George teasingly to test him then passionately kisses him before making love to George, saying he wants him as he kisses his smooth belly Transcript The Mercenaries (After tying up George, the mercs start pummeling George and tossing him around as they outnumbered him greatly) Merc 1: Come on! Fight back, bitch! (Kicks George's stomach while the Merc Leader holds him) George: Alright take this bitch (George then kicks merc leader in the junk) Merc Leader: OW!!!!!!! George: How was that? Merc Leader: Well looks like your tougher then you look take this (He then pinches George's nipples and twist them hard) George: OW!! Your going to pay for that Merc Leader: Oh really okay boy Merc 1 let jungle bitch go (George is then let go as the two get ready to fight one on one with the rest of the mercenaries watching) \ Ape: Hey get him George show him who boss (The two continue to go around in a circle waiting for the other to make a move as the merc leader runs at George who tries to doge, but quickly gets tripped) George: OW (Merc Leader then gets a hold of Georges foot and pulls George to where he is standing on top of George, but George quickly counters after hit one of the Merc Leaders feet causing him to trip too) Ape: Nice work George (George then gets on top of the Merc Leader and begins to tickle his pits) Merc Leader: Hey what are you doing HAHAHA!!! NOT MY PITS George: Yeah how does that feel? Merc Leader: HAHAHA!!! STOP HAHA!!! NO MORE TICKLE George: NO!!! (The Merc Leader eventually proves to be able to counter better when being tickled as he manages to take both feet and lock Georges head in them/flipping George off) George: OW!!!! (He is in then picked up by the Merc Leader who decides to spin him around and throws him next to Apes cage) Ape: OH NO GEORGE BUDDY YOU OKAY!!!! George: Now George know how lion felt uh Ape: No George quick get up (Its too late as the mercenaries take George and tie him to a tree by his arms/legs pointing straight up and down) George: What happened oh no (George notices the predicament he is in as he shacks nonstop to get free) Merc Leader: No use jungle boy now lets get him (They begin tickling jungle boys armpits as George desperately tries to get free) George: HAHAHAHA!!!!! stop HAAAA!!!!! The Pirates (George is taken aboard their ship, where they immediately start tickling him while they taunt him as he pleads for it to end) GEORGE: Ahahahahaha! CAPTAIN: Yeah! Laugh for me! Boys, tickle him until he agrees to be my plaything! (The Pirates laugh and tickle George for hours until he finally gives in) -Captain's Room- (A large pirate pushes George to a wall and kisses him, which George likes) BIG GUY: Come on, kiss me! Kiss me like you're my husband! (Tickles George's ribs) GEORGE: Ahahaha! Okay, okay! Stop tickling! I'll kiss you! (After the tickling ends, George kisses his abuser) -LATER- (Now alone, the Captain lays George on his bed and the two passionately kiss while the others watch through a peephole) CAPTAIN: Mmmm! Ohhhmmm...! (kisses George hungrily and licks his bare chest) Gallery Category:Alternate Scenarios